A New Beginning
by JP McClendon
Summary: Sequel to Wing Commander Omega! ConFed and the Kilrathi must team up in an unprecedented and uneasy alliance to take the war to the Nephilim. Body Chapter 8 up! WIP. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: The Death of the Iceman

**Author's note: **I do not own the Wing Commander Franchise, and I in no way claim to own the Wing Commander Franchise. This is merely a work of fanfiction. The only thing I own are the characters and vessels created for this fanfiction. Have a nice day!

**Death of the Iceman**

_**During the Earth-Kilrathi War:**_

"Iceman, Iceman," shouted the voice of a frightened pilot. "I can't shake these guys. Get them off of me!"

Before the Iceman could engage the three Kilrathi Gratha they opened fire and obliterated the pilot. Then they maneuvered themselves towards the Iceman himself. He was not happy about losing his wingman to the Cats. Right now, the best way to get over his death would be to kill these three Gratha pilots.

"Your time has come, Deathcat," spoke the wing commander of the Kilrathi.

"Maybe, but not before I take the three of you with me," returned the Iceman. He hit the full throttle and charged the Grathas.

"My claws are sharp," said another Kilrathi, challenging the Iceman.

Iceman turned and sped between two of the Gratha. He instantly zeroed the throttle, did a flat spin, and opened fire. His guns ripped into the side shields of his target and the two Gratha sped passed him.

"Pathetic descendent of MONKEYS!" spat the pilot of the damaged Gratha. Iceman hit full throttle and gave chase. His targeting computer began its lock of the damaged Gratha. Then, out of nowhere, his port shields were hit hard by gunfire from the Kilrathi wing commander. He broke away and began evasive maneuvers. The three Gratha all moved to face him. Iceman was not to be deterred. He opened fire as a warning to them, but they continued to close in. He would turn to get away, only to be met with laser fire to keep him in the middle of them. His missile alarm went off. He deployed a decoy, but the missile still hit him in the starboard side. In a last-ditch effort, he hit his afterburners and charged the wing commander. His guns lit up the night sky and the front of the Gratha was heavily damaged. Two more missiles slammed into his fighter. His eject warning went off, but he ignored it. He continued to fire upon the wing commander. The wing commander finally opened fire and the Iceman had no choice but to eject.

"I will be written about in the tome of Sivar!" snarled one of the pilots.

* * *

A Kilrathi Light Cruiser picked up the Iceman's escape pod while the three Gratha docked. The crew was ecstatic over their victory.

"Jak-ta Ga!" one of the pilots said to his wing commander.

"Indeed," growled the wing commander. "Today is most glorious. We have defeated the greatest Human Chakta they have."

The cruiser's captain came down to congratulate the three pilots. "Jak-ta Ga!" he said, clasping arms with the wing commander. "We shall have much pleasure killing the monkey. Will you join us?"

The pilots stood silently then moved off.

"Why do you all behave like Tukas?" said the captain. "This human has killed more Kilrathi by himself than the three of you have killed Humans combined. The wing commander growled with disgust. He turned to face the captain.

"The three of us are all TAKHAR!" he hissed. "He deserves a kabaka, not what you have planned for him. WE will take no part in this. That is no way for a warrior to die."

"Have it your way," spat the captain. The three pilots moved off to go and find food. Elsewhere, a few Kilrathi warriors had opened Iceman's escape pod and were tearing him to pieces.

**To be continued…**


	2. End of Kn'Thrak

**End of Kn'Thrak**

_**The Present:**_

In the great hall, high-ranking members of the Kilrathi Military and government had assembled. The Chief Speaker struck his staff upon the ground to silence the crowd. "The end of the Era of Kn'Thrak is upon us," he growled to the assembly. "The Human Sword has vanquished, once and for all, the Nephilim's instrument of destruction, the Heart of the Tiger."

A general murmur of disbelief echoed through the hall. The new Kilrathi Emperor stood from his throne. "Silence, all of you," he ordered. An evil sneer crossed his lips and he sat once more upon his throne. "Continue."

The Chief Speaker spoke again. "The time has come to fight back and crush the life from the Nephilim for all that they have done. The Humans have extended to us an invitation to help push back the Nephilim. Are there any Takhar in this gathering with the Skabak who wish to show the Humans how to fight and beat our enemy?"

"I, the Deathsong, will go!" shouted the Kilrathi wing commander. "I have the Skabak."

"Nyano nar Kilrah," said the Emperor. "Fight for us. Jak-ta Ga to you!"

The first of Deathsong's wingmen came forward next and spoke. "I, the Deathshadow, will go and fight for the Empire. I, too, have the Skabak.

"Thrent nar Dkennan," said the Emperor. "Fight for us. Jak-ta Ga to you!"

Deathsong's second wingman stepped forward and spoke. "I, the Deathclaw, will go and crush many of the Nephilim for the Empire. I also have the Skabak!"

"Makhyr nar Haza," spoke the Emperor again. "Fight for us. Jak-ta Ga to you!"

One-by-one, volunteers from the assembly gathered to make up the contingent that would go with the humans to attack the Nephilim. In all there was the crew of the _KIS Sibertooth_, three Dralthi pilots, two Strakha pilots, two Paktahn pilots, and the three Ace Vaktoth pilots.

The assembled team stood shoulder-to-shoulder before the Emperor. "Show the Humans how the Kilrathi fight," he commanded. "Inflict gatagak'vu upon our enemies, the Nephilim. Prove your kaga. Show us all the end of Kn'Thrak. Bring about the time of Tr'Thrak. JAK-TA GA!"

"JAK-TA GA!" the assembly shouted at once.

* * *

After the Emperor had taken his leave and the Chief Speaker had dismissed everyone, Deathsong strode off towards the dining area with Deathshadow and Deathclaw close behind him. Though they were significantly older than the rest of the pilots who would be going on this mission, they did not look it. Deathclaw let out a low growl of contentment. "What are you so excited about?" said Deathsong.

"I am just pleased that we will finally be able to strike back at the Nephilim instead of sitting on what's left of our borders and fighting on the defensive," said Deathclaw with a low growl.

"And what of you, Deathshadow?" asked Deathsong. "Do you share Deathclaw's sentiment?"

"I do indeed, my liege," replied Deathshadow.

"Good," said Deathsong. "I would expect nothing less from the Takhar on my wing. What do you think of the other Takhar we will be flying with?"

"Sieagan nar Th'ren the Elder and Sieagan nar Th'ren the Younger are both accomplished Strakha pilots," commented Deathshadow. "Sehshar nar Hhallas and Dyeskan nar M'gret are two of the best Paktahn pilots we have, from what I have been told."

"Yes," said Deathclaw. "I have heard that too. I feel that all four are great Takhar. However, I am not pleased with the three Dralthi Takhar."

"What makes you say that?" inquired Deathsong. "Is it because they are all young Takhar?"

Deathclaw growled a bit at Deathsong's accurate accusation. "It is, my liege," he unhappy confessed.

Deathsong stopped to put a paw on his wingman's shoulder and spoke, "Remember, old friend, the three of us were once young Dralthi pilots, too. And some Takhar who was as old as you are right now felt the same way about us then as you feel right now about those young Dralthi pilots. Sivar reminds us that all things in life come full circle."

Deathclaw let out a low growl of agreement and smirked at his wing commander. "This is why you are the wing commander and I am simply your servant."

Deathshadow stepped forward. "We should eat," he said. "There is much to do and a long way for us to travel before we meet with the Humans." Deathsong and Deathclaw nodded their agreement. Without further word, they moved off down the hall to find something to eat.

**To be continued...**


	3. Choosing a Crew

**Choosing a Crew**

The heads of the Terran Confederation were convened in a closed session meeting.

"I think it should be a given that this mission once again go into the hands of the Captain of the _TCS_ _Cerberus_," said one of the Admirals. "Captain Peters has proven to be one of the most reliable Captains we have when it comes to missions like these."

"And who will be in her fighter contingent?" asked another Admiral. "We need ten pilots. Ten very good pilots."

"I recommend we have five pilots in Panthers who are adept at patrolling and dogfighting," said a third Admiral. "I also recommend three crack aces in Vampires and two master bomber pilots in Devastators."

"I agree," said the first Admiral. "But who? There are thousands of qualified pilots."

"Why not reassign the Omega Squadron?" asked the second Admiral. "They're the pilots most directly responsible for making this mission possible."

"If they were an option we would send them," interrupted the third Admiral. "Unfortunately, three of them were killed in action, one is in an ICU unit being transported back to Earth Medical, two more are on leave until further notice, and last has been transferred back to the Academy to help train other pilots in the use of the Cobra Class fighter."

"What about the second set of pilots who were training to fly the Cobras at the same time as the Omega Squadron?" asked the second Admiral. "What about them?"

"That group of pilots was disbanded," said the third Admiral. "They never sat in real Cobras during their time in the program. They were a few months behind the Omegas in their training. That's why the Omegas were sent with the _Palau_, they were the only pilots in existence capable of flying the damn things. And since they went, they got all of the prototypes. They got the real-life experience and the other squadron fell further and further behind because they couldn't get into the cockpit."

"But why not reassemble the seven pilots in that squadron?" interrupted the second Admiral. "Even simulator knowledge is worth something."

"Because the latest KIA reports have three of those pilots on them," answered the third Admiral. "And the four remaining members of that squadron have already been brought back to the Academy to finish their Cobra training."

"This banter doesn't solve our problems, gentlemen," said the first Admiral. "We need pilots, not bickering."

* * *

Three days later the list had been assembled of the ten pilots who would go aboard the _Cerberus_. Col. Karl 'Spyder' Bowen of the _Palau_ and 1st Lt. Michael 'Wyvern' Todd of the _Midway_ got the Devastator duty. 1st Lt. Peter 'Goblin' O'Hara of the _Midway_, Lt. Colonel Angelique 'Roulette' Reno of the _Eisen_, and Col. Troy 'Catscratch' Carter of the _Cerberus_ were given the Vampire duties. Finally, Major Marcus 'Hellion' Briggs of the _Palau_, 1st Lt. Edward 'Twilight' Rogers of the _Eisen_, 1st Lt. Thomas 'Tailgunner' Matthews of the _Nauru_, 1st Lt. Jane 'Elf' Harada of the _Nauru_, and 1st Lt. Martin 'Heart' Armstrong of the _Nauru_ got the Panther duty. The list and the orders for reassignment went out immediately.

* * *

"Colonel Carter to the Bridge. Colonel Carter to the Bridge."

Catscratch just looked up at the ceiling from his seat in the mess hall. He let out a big sigh and pushed back from his place. "It never ceases to amaze me how they always seem to know when I'm off duty and in the mess hall," he griped. As he stood up, his wingman gave him a good-natured low bridge and a slap on the shoulder. He responded by giving his wingman a kindly shove and walked out of the mess hall towards the lift.

When he got to the bridge, Captain Robin 'Flint' Peters and her XO, Commander Jace 'Flash' Dillon, were looking right at him. "Glad you could finally make it," said Flash.

"Wouldn't think of missing it," retorted Catscratch with a scowl. "What's up now?"

"Our current mission is being canceled and we're being re-routed back into ConFed space," said Flint. "Once back we're to head to Outpost 17, refuel and restock, and take on a new fighter contingent. You're the only pilot who's staying aboard. You'll be flying Vampire duty for the new assignment."

"What's the new assignment?" asked Catscratch.

"I am not at liberty at this time to say what our mission is. However, once the new fighter contingent is aboard and we rendezvous with the other half of our team…"

"Other half of our team?" interrupted Catscratch. "What other half?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that either," said Flint. "All I can say is that you probably won't like it when you do find out. Any questions?"

"No answerable ones, Captain."

"Good, then you are dismissed."

Catscratch saluted her and Flash and left quickly to go and finish what was left of his food. Flash shot her a glance once Catscratch was gone. "Permission to speak VERY freely, Captain?" he asked.

"Of course, Flash."

"I think we're making a horrible mistake. I don't trust the Cats not to turn on us when the mission is over."

"I know what you're saying. I don't trust them either, but we have no choice. These are ConFed's orders not mine."

* * *

"Colonel Reno and Lieutenant Rogers to the bridge on the double," came a voice over the squawk. Roulette looked over from her poker game and stared at Twilight, who was at the bar with a drink in his hand. Twilight looked back at her and shrugged with a confused look on his face. Roulette folded her full house while Twilight tossed back his drink and coughed. Both stood and moved towards the door. Twilight motioned for Roulette to go first and then followed her out. When they got into the lift, she turned to him.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?" she asked him.

"Not a clue," he replied.

The two of them got to the bridge, saluted, and stood at attention in front of the Captain. "At ease," he said returning their salute. "Now, I bet the two of you are wondering why I've called you to the bridge."

The two pilots shrugged and nodded their heads in agreement.

"For starters," continued the Captain. "Neither of you are in any trouble of any kind. I just received orders to the effect that the two of you are to be transferred to the _TCS_ _Cerberus_ for a new assignment."

"What kind of assignment, sir?" asked Roulette.

"I don't know the specifics of the mission," replied the Captain. "But what I do know is two things. The first is that you, Colonel, are flying Vampire duty for the duration and you, Lieutenant, are flying Panther duty. The second thing I know is that since the _Cerberus_ is involved, it means that this mission is Special Ops. And that means highly classified. Don't discuss this assignment with anyone. Now, there is a fueling transport leaving here in about two hours that is heading for where you need to get to. Be on it. Understood?"

"Yes, SIR!" they both responded in unison.

"Very well. Dismissed, and good luck to the both of you." With that the Captain saluted the both of them. They returned the salute and left the bridge.

When they were back in the lift heading for the bunk deck, Twilight turned to Roulette and said, "Special Ops?"

* * *

"Lieutenants Todd and O'Hara, you are wanted on the Bridge. Lieutenants Todd and O'Hara to the Bridge on the double"

"Um," said the operations officer. "Those two pilots are currently out on a mission."

"Oh," said the officer who had made the announcement. "Someone let me know when they get back."

* * *

Commodore Todd 'Maniac' Marshall arrived in Pilot Country and began looking for Spyder and Hellion. Spyder was sitting at a Black Widow table drinking by himself. Hellion was in the simulator, showing off for members of Diamondback Squadron. Maniac motioned Spyder over. "Meet me in my office in five minutes," he said. Spyder looked at him with his cold piercing stare and then nodded. Without so much as a word, he walked out of Pilot Country. Maniac, meanwhile, walked over to Hellion's simulator and opened up a panel where an interface port was located. He gave a wry smile to the watching pilots and then shouted at the top of his lungs, "OFFICER ON THE DECK!" A thud could be heard inside the simulator. About thirty seconds later, the hatch to the simulator opened and Hellion got out rubbing the top of his head.

"Very funny, SIR," he said sarcastically.

"I certainly thought so," said Maniac with a grin. "Follow me to my office."

"Uh, yes sir," said Hellion. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"Nope. I just need to have a chat with you and Spyder."

Maniac and Hellion walked into Maniac's office. Spyder was standing there, waiting.

"Okay, sit sit sit," Maniac said with a downward gesture. "I just received a message from the top brass with orders for the two of you to transfer to the _TCS_ _Cerberus_. It would seem they want the two of you for a special assignment. Unfortunately, they didn't tell me what that assignment entails. All I know is that Spyder, you're gonna be on Devastator duty, while Hellion here will be flying Panther duty. You both leave in an hour. Any not-dumb questions?"

Spyder and Hellion exchanged glances and then looked back at Maniac. Both shook their heads.

"Good," said Maniac. "Then the two of you are dismissed."

Spyder and Hellion stood up, saluted Maniac and turned to leave.

"Good luck, gentlemen," added Maniac as an afterthought before they were out of sight.

* * *

"Are they back yet?"

"Nope, they're still on that mission."

"Darn."

* * *

"Lieutenants Matthews, Harada, and Armstrong to the briefing room at once!"

Tailgunner sat up in bed. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he groused as he rolled out of bed, got himself dressed, and staggered out and to the briefing room.

Elf was already in the briefing room. Silently she looked up from her message pad and glanced around the empty room.

Heart stuck his head out from under his Panther. "Always when I'm working," he complained. Bitching quietly under his breath, he slid out from under his Panther and got up to go to the briefing room.

The Captain and the CAG walked into the briefing room. Elf looked up and when she saw who had just walked in she sprang to her feet and stood at attention. The Captain chuckled a bit and motioned for her to sit. Elf looked confused for a second, but then sat down. Heart walked in a few moments later, saluted, and sat next to Elf. No one spoke at all and the silence in the air was a bit uncomfortable. Then Tailgunner walked in, head down, and complaining under his breath. Heart cleared his throat and Tailgunner looked up and got an expression on his face similar to an animal caught in headlights. The CAG laughed and bid them all sit down. Heart gave Tailgunner a light punch in the arm as he moved passed.

"You are all probably wondering what's going on," said the Captain.

"You could say that," said Tailgunner.

"The top brass back at Earth Central is sending the _TCS_ _Cerberus_ on a top secret assignment," said the Captain. "Your names are on the list of pilots to go on that mission and fly Panther duty. Now, I have your transfer orders right here and you are all to be packed and on the next outbound transport leaving from this area."

The three pilots were stunned silent. They exchanged surprised stares and then looked back at the Captain. He smiled at them. Then the CAG stepped forward. "I would be lying to you all if I said you wouldn't be missed here," he said. "The three of you have been invaluable to this crew. And just in case no one ever says it, thank you. Good luck on the _Cerberus_. Make this ship and her crew proud."

The three pilots stood up at attention and gave a very formal salute. The Captain and the CAG both returned the salute and dismissed them to go pack and head for their transport.

* * *

"They're back. You can finally make your announcement."

"Thanks. Ahem…Lieutenants Todd and O'Hara, you are wanted on the bridge on the double."

Wyvern removed his helmet and tussled his hair. Goblin blew a bubble with his gum and looked over at Wyvern. "We in trouble?" he asked Wyvern.

"Dunno," Wyvern shrugged.

The two of them debriefed at the computer terminal and went up the lift to decontamination. Five minutes later, the two of them strolled onto the bridge. They walked right up to the Captain and saluted. He saluted back without even looking at them. "Glad the two of you finally found your way up here," he said, the irritation very evident in his voice.

"Sorry about that, sir," Wyvern said.

"Yes, sir," said Goblin. "We had to go through decontamination first or we would have been here a lot sooner."

The Captain glared at them. They had a very valid reason for taking so long and he couldn't hold it against them that they had followed proper procedure. "In any which case," he said to the two pilots. "A message from Earth Central was sent to us containing your transfer to the _TCS_ _Cerberus_ for an important assignment. They didn't give any specifics, they only gave me where you need to get to. You are to leave for Outpost 17 immediately so that you can rendezvous with the _Cerberus_ and her crew. Wyvern, you got Devastator duty for this one. Goblin, you got the honor of flying a Vampire. Make me proud to have been your Captain, gentlemen. And I look forward to your return when that assignment is concluded. Dismissed!"

The two pilots saluted the Captain and headed back to their bunks to pack.

* * *

Every last pilot who was going felt like there was something that they were not being told, and none of them liked it.

**To be continued...**


	4. Congregation

**Congregation**

A week later, the _TCS_ _Cerberus_ pulled into dock at Outpost 17. Flint signaled to the crew her permission to disembark onto the station. Flash and Catscratch remained aboard looking things over before they got underway again. Catscratch was particularly unhappy over having to say goodbye to his wingman for what he felt was no good reason. They had worked very well together and he was apprehensive about having to go on a secret mission with wingmen he was not sure about. Flint received word that the pilots from the _Eisen_ and the _Palau_ were already here and waiting to come aboard. The pilots from the _Nauru_ were expected tomorrow morning and the pilots from the _Midway_ were expected two days from now. Flint rubbed her temples. She wasn't happy about this mission.

"Headache again?" asked Flash.

"This mission itself is a headache," replied Flint. "I don't understand why we had to take on new pilots from other assignments for this mission."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't understand it either," said Catscratch from the door.

"But apparently the Brass feels that it's necessary," said Flash. Flint gave a small smile and continued to rub her temples. Flash moved behind her and began to massage her neck. As he did so, he continued speaking. "I've taken a look at the records of all the pilots were getting. We're getting some of the real cream for this mission. They don't all have perfect records, but then the best usually don't. They won't let us down."

The COMM beeped. Flash stopped rubbing Flint's neck so that she could answer. "Go," she said.

"Captain," said the voice on the other end of the COMM. "This is the maintenance chief. I'm requesting permission to start refueling and restocking."

"Permission granted," said Flint. Then she turned to Catscratch. "Find the pilots who are already here and tell them to get aboard. They need to be familiarized with the _Cerberus_ before we launch. Understood?"

"You bet," said Catscratch. With that he turned and left to go aboard the station.

"When are you going to tell him about the Kilrathi?" asked Flash.

"Once they're here," said Flint.

Aboard the station, Spyder and Hellion were at a table having a quiet drink in the bar while waiting for the Comm to tell them to report aboard the _Cerberus_. On the other side of the room, Roulette and Twilight had started up a poker game with a few other pilots. They too were just waiting to report aboard. Catscratch walked in and began looking around. He saw Spyder and recognized his face. He knew that Spyder was one of the pilots he had to find and figured that the pilot he was sitting with was also one of the pilots he had to find. Slowly he made his way through the crowd to Spyder and Hellion's table. Hellion noticed Catscratch first and nudged Spyder to look. Catscratch walked right up to Spyder and held out his hand. "Colonel Bowen," he said.

"Colonel Carter," said Spyder, shaking Catscratch's hand. Hellion felt a bit out of place suddenly.

"Is this Major Briggs?" Catscratch asked Spyder.

"Yup," replied Spyder. Hellion stood and began to salute, but Catscratch motioned for him to sit.

"No need for that, Major," said Catscratch. "We'll worry about formalities once we're all aboard. The Captain wants you both to report aboard right away, so as soon as you've finished your drinks we can leave." Spyder and Hellion looked at one another and shrugged.

Catscratch began to walk away then turned back to face them. "By the way," he asked. "Do either of you know where I can find Lieutenant Colonel Reno and Lieutenant Rogers from the _Eisen_?"

"They're at the poker game," said Spyder plainly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

On the other side of the room, the poker game was going quite well for Roulette. "Full house, mes amis," said Roulette. "I win again, yes?"

"Only four hands in a row," said Twilight.

Catscratch came over and leaned over Roulette's shoulder. "Can someone please tell me where I can find Colonel Reno and Lieutenant Rogers?" he asked the group.

"I am Colonel Reno," said Roulette.

Twilight looked at Catscratch and raised his hand. "Lieutenant Rogers, right here," he said to Catscratch.

"Wow, three kings," Catscratch said looking at Roulette's hand. Everyone folded. Roulette shot him a dirty look. "By the way, I'm Colonel Carter. The wing commander for the _TCS_ _Cerberus_." He smiled as her face melted into one of shock. Twilight stood and saluted. Roulette resigned and stood up as well. Catscratch turned and motioned for them to follow. Roulette packed her winnings and her cards and moved off with Twilight after Catscratch. Catscratch looked back at the table where Spyder and Hellion were, and saw that they were gone. He smiled inwardly and headed for the transport he took over from the _Cerberus_. Roulette and Twilight said nothing during the walk, though Catscratch could feel her glaring at the back of his head. Catscratch smiled again when he saw that Spyder and Hellion were waiting for them at the door to the transport. Twilight and Hellion clasped arms when they saw each other and then hard-shouldered each other. Spyder saluted Catscratch and looked at Roulette. Roulette got a wry smile on her face and clasped hands with Spyder. Then she kissed him on both cheeks. Spyder almost blushed.

"Mon ami," she said.

"Hello, Roulette," said Spyder.

Catscratch watched as all of the pilots exchanged greetings. Then he opened the door of the shuttle and motioned everyone inside. Once they were all seated and strapped in, Catscratch piloted the shuttle back to the _Cerberus_. The cockpit was quiet during the flight. Once they were on approach vector, Catscratch signaled to the _Cerberus_. "This is Catscratch. I found our pilots. Permission to return to the roost."

"Permission granted," came the voice of Flash. "Welcome aboard the _Cerberus_ everyone."

The pilots smiled and let out sighs of relaxation. Maybe this assignment wasn't going to be as bad as they all thought.

* * *

The next morning, a transport shuttle zoomed about the dockyards.

"Are you sure that Port 7 is over here?" asked Tailgunner. "I just don't see it."

"You just aren't looking hard enough," said Elf.

"This is Transport Shuttle 14 to CNC," said Heart. "We're a bit lost, can you help us find Docking Port 7?"

A snickering voice came over the COMM. "WE're about 200 yards to your starboard aft." The three pilots stared at one another confused.

"_TCS_ _Cerberus_?" asked Heart.

"Yuppers," said the voice. "You guys must be the pilots from the _Nauru_. C'mon aboard, I'll put the lights on for you!"

"Thanks," said Tailgunner.

"My pleasure, ladies."

Tailgunner managed to find the _Cerberus_ and flew into the docking bay. Hellion was there waiting for them with a great big grin on his face. Tailgunner shut down the shuttle and the three of them exited. Hellion approached and saluted. "Glad you guys could make it," he said. They returned his salute. "Everyone else is at breakfast. I'll show you to your bunks."

"Are we the last pilots to arrive?" asked Elf.

"Nope," responded Hellion. "There's two more coming in from the _TCS_ _Midway_ sometime tomorrow. And that's not the end of it. The crew of the _Cerberus_ is only half of the team going on this. You guys know your assignments?"

Heart pushed the button to open the lift. Once they were all inside he looked at Hellion and spoke. "Yes, we know our assignments. What do you mean only half of the team?"

"Dunno," replied Hellion. "Captain and her XO won't say. Something about not liking it when we do find out though."

"Where are we meeting up with them?" asked Elf. "Here at Outpost 17?"

"Nope," said Hellion. "Once we got the last of our pilots we're heading to T'lan Meth. A second ship will rendezvous with us there."

"There's not much in T'lan Meth," said Tailgunner. "Believe me, we've circled it plenty."

Hellion looked at them. "You're the other Patrol pilots?"

"I don't know what you mean by other," said Heart. "But yes, we are primarily patrol pilots. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just didn't realize you guys were the rest of the patrol squad."

Hellion led them into the bunk area. It was a bit cramped, like something out of the Kilrathi era. Elf noticed that it was coed. "Joy," she said.

"Yeah," said Hellion. "Cozy, ain't it? Get your gear stowed and I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." They unpacked quickly after claiming bunks and then followed Hellion back to the lift. The lift whirred for a few moments and then opened for them on another deck. He walked ahead of them and into an open room. Everyone else was sitting around as they were just about finished with breakfast.

"Ta-da!" said Hellion with a flourishing motion. "Look what I found!" Tailgunner, Elf, and Heart walked in, saluted the Captain and XO, and waved hello to everyone else.

"We are now eight," said Catscratch. "Tomorrow's additions will make us ten."

"Ten?" asked Elf. "I thought this ship was only supposed to carry six or seven pilots."

"It is," said Flash. "But these are special circumstances."

"Well, that explains the tight fit," said Tailgunner.

"C'mon, have breakfast," said Flint. "We can talk later."

Tailgunner, Elf, and Heart exchanged glances, shrugged, and went to get food.

* * *

About mid-afternoon the next day, another transport shuttle was zooming briskly around the station. Despite the transmissions from the COMM officer of the station to slow down, the shuttle continued to fly at well above port speed limits. It turned a corner and floored it towards the _Cerberus_. "This is Shuttle Transport 41 to the _TCS_ _Cerberus_," said Wyvern. "Coming in very hot. Permission to land?"

"Granted, Shuttle 41," said a voice on the _Cerberus_.

Goblin flew right into the docking bay, barrel-rolled, and came to a perfect stop. The maintenance chief blew out a sigh of relief when he saw that the shuttle didn't crash into anything. "Talk about FUN shit!" said Wyvern to Goblin.

They exited the shuttle and walked towards the lift with their gear. A maintenance tech came up to complain at them, but they just walked passed. Just before they got into the lift, Goblin turned around to face the tech who had followed them. "Change the oil, and check under the hood," he said. "Thanks." With that the door to the lift closed and raced to the bridge. When it opened again, they stepped out and almost instantly came face-to-face with Flint.

"Lieutenants Todd and O'Hara reporting for duty," Wyvern said as they saluted. Flint stood there looking pissed for a moment, but then softened a bit and returned the salute.

"Welcome aboard, gentlemen," she said. "And I use the term very loosely. We weren't expecting you for a few more hours yet."

"We know," said Goblin with a smile. "That's why I drove."

Flint smiled and shook her head. "Go get your gear stowed and get down to the pilot deck to meet the others." They went to attention, saluted, turned, and left.

Flash came over once they were gone. "What a pair," he said to Flint.

"Hotshots," she said. "They know it, and they know we know it. Let's get underway."

"With pleasure," said Flash. "Helm, prepared to take us out."

"Aye, sir," said the Helmsman.

Flint just stared out the window with a smile on her face. "They have no idea what's in store for them," she said.

**To be continued...**


	5. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

Four days later, the _Cerberus_ jumped into T'lan Meth. The signal went up to the pilots that they needed to scramble their fighters for immediate launch and form a perimeter around the _Cerberus_. Spyder and Wyvern got into two of the backup Panthers and launched as well.

Flash turned and looked at Flint. "There's no one here," he said to her.

"Yes there is," she said. "Everyone except Commander Dillon and myself, clear the Bridge!"

Once everyone was off the Bridge, Flint climbed into the communications officer's seat and put on a headset. "Watch this," she said. She pushed a few buttons to change frequencies, and then spoke again. "_TCS_ _Cerberus_ to _KIS_ _Sibertooth_. Do you copy?"

The COMM was silent for a moment. Then it crackled and came to life. "This is the _KIS_ _Sibertooth_. It is about time you showed yourselves, Humans."

"We have just entered T'lan Meth and are at standby alert. Transmitting our coordinate data to you now."

The Kilrathi on the COMM growled for a bit then spoke again. "We have your coordinates and will be meeting up with you shortly. I do not need to remind you that if you attempt any treachery you will be destroyed."

"We won't try anything as long as you don't," warned Flint as diplomatically as she could. The Kilrathi growled his acknowledgement of her statement and broke contact. Flint then switched back to the standard communications frequency while Flash updated their NAV computers. "This is the Captain to all fighters. We have friendlys inbound. Repeat, we have friendlys inbound. Do not fire. Repeat, do NOT fire."

"They're not going to like this," said Flash one last time.

There was a sudden flash and the _Sibertooth_ came out of a jump point. The pilots scrambled about as if to go on the offensive. Three Vaktoth could be seen exiting the launch bay of the _Sibertooth_. Then the two Strakha de-cloaked almost within the ranks of Heart's Delta Wing. "What the Hell?" said Heart. "Kilrathi?"

"This is a joke, right Captain?" asked Twilight.

Catscratch was so angry he was silent.

"No joke people," said Flint. "Say hello to the other half of our team. The pride of the Kilrathi spacefleet."

"It shall be my honor to fight and die beside the greatest Chakta the Humans have to offer," said Deathsong. "I look forward to you proving your might in battle against our common enemy."

Spyder frowned for a moment. He knew that voice.

"I got your might right here," said Wyvern with an obscene gesture.

"This is Captain Peters to ALL pilots. Dock back with your ships and come aboard the _Cerberus_ for a meeting."

"I don't want to meet them," said Goblin. "I want to KILL them."

Deathclaw growled audibly over the COMM.

* * *

"Who's bright idea was this?" Catscratch demanded of Flint back in the briefing room.

"The top brass's," replied Flint calmly.

The rest of the pilots filtered in. Most of them didn't look too pleased.

"This has got to be some sort of cruel and vicious joke, right?" asked Twilight. "I mean, the Kilrathi? C'mon."

Flash walked in behind everyone and spoke, "Everybody sit down and allow the Captain and myself to explain what's going on."

"I don't want to sit," said Wyvern.

"You'll sit and that's an order!" shouted Flash. The pilots said nothing more and sat down and faced Flash and Flint.

The COMM beeped and Flash went to answer. Flint was barely able to look her pilots in the face. Flash came back from the COMM and whispered in Flint's ear. She nodded and spoke, "Attention!" Everyone there snapped to attention as the doors to the briefing room opened and the Kilrathi pilots, the Captain of the _Sibertooth_, and XO of the _Sibertooth_ all walked in. The pilots noticed that most of the Kilrathi were dressed in what seemed to be standard military uniforms, while three of them dressed in what appeared to be civilian attire of the nobility, complete with capes. The only way it was discernable that they were even in the military was the fact that they wore their rank insignia on the collar of their shirts. Flint and Flash approached the Kilrathi Captain and XO and greeted them in proper military fashion. "I'm Captain Robin Peters and this is my Executive Officer, Commander Jace Dillon." Flash saluted the both of them again.

The Kilrathi Captain bowed his head with respect to the both of them. "I am Major General Kragga nar Tr'Ktan," he said in a growly Kilrathi voice. "This is my Executive Officer, Brigadier General Gamnin nar Sienac." Gamnin bowed his head and put his paws, fists closed, to his chest in a Kilrathi salute.

Flint motioned to her assembly of pilots and spoke again, "These are my pilots. They are here to get to know you." Flash glared at the pilots to assure that they wouldn't snicker or break attention. Flint walked up to Catscratch with the Kilrathi Captain. "This is Col. Troy Carter, Wing Commander for the pilots of the _Cerberus_. Next are his wingmen. Lt. Col. Angelique Reno and 1st Lt. Peter O'Hara." Catscratch, Roulette, and Goblin saluted. "Next are our patrol pilots. First is the Squadron Leader, Maj. Marcus Briggs. Next is his wingman, 1st Lt. Edward Rogers. Next is Wing Leader 1st Lt. Martin Armstrong. Next are his wingmen. 1st Lt. Jane Harada and 1st Lt. Thomas Matthews." Hellion, Twilight, Heart, Elf, and Tailgunner all saluted. "Last but not least are our bomber pilots. Col. Karl Bowen and 1st Lt. Michael Todd." Spyder and Wyvern saluted.

The Kilrathi Captain looked Spyder in the eyes. "You are the one called Spyder?" he asked.

"I am," said Spyder plainly.

"The records of your deeds during our war are well documented. There are few, if any, Kilrathi pilots who do not know who you are. It is a true honor to meet the noble Human Chakta Spyder face-to-face."

"Thank you. I hope that I live up to the stories."

One of the elaborated dressed Kilrathi pilots let out a low chuckle.

The Kilrathi Captain motioned Flint and Flash to his assembly of pilots. "And these are my Takhar. Like your pilots, they are also here to get to know you. The first three are our Dralthi pilots. Captain Jakkga nar Eloy, Lt. Glimq nar Fr'Dkin, and Lt. Freqkin nar S'ila." The three pilots put both of their paws, fists closed, to their chests in a Kilrathi salute. "Next are our Paktahn pilots. Captain Sehshar nar Hhallas and Captain Dyeskan nar M'gret." They put both of their paws, fists closed, to their chests in a Kilrathi salute. "Next are our Strakha pilots. Colonel Sieagan nar Th'ren the Elder and Major Sieagan nar Th'ren the Younger." They put both of their paws, fists closed, to their chests in a Kilrathi salute. Then the Kilrathi Captain motioned to the three elaborately dressed pilots. "These last three pilots are our greatest living Takhar. Brigadier General Nyano nar Kilrah, also known as the Deathsong. And these are his two wingmen. Colonel Thrent nar Dkennan and Colonel Makhyr nar Haza. They are known as Deathshadow and Deathclaw, respectively." The three of them looked at Flint and silently bowed their heads. Then they put one of their paws, fists closed and palms down, in front of their chests in perfect unison.

"The Unholy Trinity," said Spyder barely under his breath. A cold chill ran down his spine.

Flint moved away from the pilots and turned to her own. "Very well, you are all dismissed."

The assembly saluted one last time and dispersed. The Kilrathi turned silently about and left to go back to their transport shuttle. Catscratch and Spyder approached Flint and Flash once everyone else was gone. "Do you know who those last three pilots are?" demanded Catscratch.

"I know very well who they are, Catscratch," said Flint. "Flash and I both flew against them multiple times."

"And each time we barely survived," added Flash.

"Jace, don't help," said Flint with a glare.

"You knew that we were meeting Kilrathi and you didn't tell us?" shouted Catscratch. "You knew and you withheld that information. That's the same as lying…"

"Don't speak to me in that tone!" shouted Flint. "I was under orders not to reveal this information until we were too far away for some of you to change your minds. Do you think I like this situation or this mission any more than you do? I have to choke back the urge to strangle them all with my bare hands every time I see them or speak to one of them. However, I can't because we don't have the luxury of picking and choosing our friends these days. You weren't old enough to fight in the war against the Kilrathi, I was. Flash was. Spyder was. And while I can't speak for them, I can say in all honesty that I believe that the Bugs are a worse threat to the Human race than the Kilrathi ever were. You can at least take comfort in the fact that they are over on their ship and we're on ours. With the exception of battles, you won't have to see them, won't have to deal with them. Okay?"

Catscratch nodded his head. "Okay." With that he stormed out to find a drink.

Spyder remained behind and looked at Flint and Flash. "We're those really your orders?" he asked. "I won't tell him if you were lying."

"No, those were really the orders," said Flash. "Goddamn. The Unholy Trinity working alongside ConFed pilots. I never thought I'd ever see that."

Flint turned around to face Spyder and spoke. "Tell Catscratch to keep his mouth shut about who those three Kilrathi are. And that goes for the both of you as well. We don't need to give out any more reasons to start a fight." Flash and Spyder nodded their heads in agreement. Spyder turned to leave, but Flint stopped him.

"Who amongst the pilots seems to have a problem with this?" she asked.

Spyder put his hands on his hips, looked at the ceiling, and let out a big sigh. "Catscratch, Twilight, Goblin, and Wyvern have all expressed open hostilities as you've seen."

"And you?"

"I accept it, because those are my orders. I don't like it, but it won't make me compromise this mission or anyone on it."

"What do you think the others are thinking?"

"Roulette hasn't said a word so I really don't know about her. Hellion, Tailgunner, Elf, and Heart seem to not have a problem with it."

"Heart didn't seem pleased earlier," said Flash.

"I think he was just surprised to have a Kilrathi appear on his wing out of nowhere," said Spyder. "I doubt you'll get any problems from him."

"Fine," said Flint. "Now go and find Catscratch before he says something we'll all regret."

"Yes, ma'am," said Spyder with a salute.

Once he was gone, Flash turned to look at Flint. She had her arms folded and she looked very pissed. "This mission isn't going to go well," she said to him.

"Yeah, we're in really deep shit already."

"We're going to be getting in a lot deeper before this is all over. Count on it."

**To be continued...**


	6. Discussion

**Discussion**

Spyder caught up with Catscratch at the lift to the Pilot Deck. He could see that Catscratch was visibly upset. Spyder looked at the deck for a moment and screwed a thoughtful scowl on his face. When he finally looked up, he found that Catscratch was looking back at him. "The war's over, Catscratch," Spyder said to his Wing Commander. "Let whatever is gnawing at you go. It'll only make you lose your focus in the cockpit. And that's the one place where you can't afford to not be on the top of your game." Spyder could see that Catscratch was thinking about what was just said.

Finally Catscratch let out a deep sigh. "You're right," he said. "I'm just so used to thinking of them as the enemy that it's next to impossible for me to see them as a new ally."

Spyder patted Catscratch on the back. "You've just taken the first step," he said.

"Into what?" asked Catscratch.

"A new life," said Spyder. "C'mon, let's get a drink."

* * *

Deathsong, Deathshadow, and Deathclaw were sitting in a dark room meditating. The COMM chirped at them for them all to get to the bridge. None of them moved an inch. The COMM chirped again and repeated the order. Deathshadow was the first to move. He flexed and stretch his muscles and stood slowly. Deathclaw was the next to move. He gave a low throaty growl as he stood and shook to get his circulation going. Deathsong was still sitting, eyes closed, and perfectly still. Deathshadow and Deathclaw looked at one another then at their wing commander. "My liege," spoke Deathshadow. "We are sent for." Slowly, Deathsong opened his large eyes and looked at his two wingmen. Without a word he stood slowly and shook his head vigorously. He reached for his cape and without a word exited the room. The others grabbed their capes as well and walked after him.

Once they were all in a stride, Deathsong turned to look at them. "Opinions," he said.

"Childish cubs," said Deathclaw. "Doubtful that there are any more than one or two worthy of being called Chakta in the entire lot. We must be careful of them."

"I have not yet seen any of them in battle," said Deathshadow. "Young they may be, but the Humans that rule them are not stupid. They would not be here if they did not have skills worthy of merit."

"Good," said Deathsong with a low growl.

The three of them walked onto the bridge of the _Sibertooth_. General nar Tr'Ktan gave them all a growl. "In four hours we are to jump with the Humans of the _Cerberus_ into the Glinnyk system," he said to the three pilots. "From there we shall proceed with our mission."

"What is our mission, sir?" asked Deathsong.

"You and all the other Takhar will be briefed by General nar Sienac in one hour," responded the Captain.

"Very well, sir," said Deathsong. The three pilots saluted their Captain, turned, and left.

* * *

Flash stood before all of the pilots in the briefing room. His eyes glanced over each of their faces. "In a little under four hours," he began. "The _Cerberus_ and the _Sibertooth_ are gonna jump into the Glinnyk system. Once there that will put us four jumps from our final destination of Margris."

"Excuse me, sir," said Heart. "What's in Margris? That is almost the heart of Bug space and no ConFed or Kilrathi offensive has even been able to get near there without, at best, suffering heavy casualties."

"I think what he means, sir, is that every carrier group that we send near there is almost always lost in action with all hands," said Tailgunner.

"Thanks, Tommy," said Heart.

Flash looked at the two of them rather annoyed. "Are you two finished?" he asked. "May I continue?"

Heart and Tailgunner exchanged looks with each other then looked at Flash and nodded silently.

"Good," said Flash. "Now, if there are no more interruptions, I'll tell you why we're going to Margris." Flash looked around to see if there were any more inquiries. Seeing none he pushed a button to activate the main HUD.

"The _TCS_ _Palau_, in a recent incursion with a large Bug force," continued Flash. "Retrieved vital information from the wreckage of one of their fighter craft. It had detailed information on the location and size of every hive and shipyard that they have. But more importantly, it also had the location of the last of the Bugs's dimensional gates. This gate is the heart of their resources. If we can destroy this final gate, we will not only cut the Bugs off from reinforcements from their own dimension, it might even possibly prevent them from gaining the needed supplies to build new ships and repair damaged ones in their shipyards. Therefore, we have to take down this gate at all costs. If we succeed, the tide of battle will turn in our favor and the Terran Confederation and the Kilrathi Empire will finally be able to launch an effective offensive. Now are there any new questions or comments?"

Goblin raised his hand. "Yes, sir, I have a question," he said.

"What is it?" asked Flash.

"Why do we drive on the parkway and park in the driveway?" asked Goblin. A few of the other pilots snickered. Wyvern smacked Goblin in the arm and shook his head. Flash rolled his eyes and was clearly unamused.

"Any genuine questions?" asked Flash.

"That was a genuine question, sir," said Goblin with a snicker.

"Well, since you are all clear on the situation, you are all dismissed," said Flash. All of the pilots rose and filed out to go.

Spyder and Catscratch met up with Flash and headed back towards the lift to the Bridge. Goblin and Wyvern were in the hallway talking.

"Once this mission is over, I hope we get permission to blast those Kilrathi," said Goblin.

"Sorry to dash your hopes, Lieutenant," said Catscratch. "But there will be no firing on the Kilrathi."

"Why not?" asked Goblin. "It's not like we'd be firing on our own kind."

"Because, Lieutenant," said Catscratch suddenly very authoritative. "They aren't the enemy. They're a part of our team. Now, if I hear any more planning or trash talk about blasting the Kilrathi coming out of your mouth, I'll yank you off the flight roster and throw you in the brig myself. Is that clear, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah," said Goblin.

"What was that, Lieutenant?" asked Catscratch harshly.

"Yes, SIR!" said Goblin.

"Good," said Catscratch. "Now get back to the pilot deck and start thinking about our mission."

Goblin and Wyvern saluted and left.

Spyder smiled with the realization that his words had indeed gotten through to Catscratch.

**To be continued...**


	7. Into the Fire

**Into the Fire**

The four hours passed agonizingly slow for the pilots of the _Cerberus_. Most of them paced the flight deck, waiting for the order to board their ships. Roulette tried to get a poker game going, but no one, not even her, could get into the game. Heart and Hellion discussed deployment strategy and how the Kilrathi would factor into that strategy. Goblin and Wyvern were trash talking about how ConFed had superior mettle over the Kilrathi. Catscratch and Spyder smiled, as they had not heard testosterone-filled rants like that since the glory days of the Maniac.

Over on the _Sibertooth_ the Kilrathi pilots were already waiting patiently in their ships. Deathclaw let out a low growl of anticipation. Deathshadow smiled, as he understood his fellow Takhar's eagerness. Deathsong had his eyes closed and was in a silent meditation. He would need all his focus in the moments to come.

Both crews felt the jolt of jumping out of the NAV gate. All the ConFed pilots who weren't already in their fighters raced to get aboard and get launched. Meanwhile, the Kilrathi were already launching and hoping to get out and on perimeter before the Humans. The three Vaktoth were the first out and on the perimeter.

"My liege," spoke Deathshadow. "My display shows that no enemy are present at this time."

Deathsong growled unhappily. "Stay alert," he ordered. "This is too easy."

"Understood," acknowledged Deathshadow.

"As you command," replied Deathclaw.

"Catscratch to _Cerberus_," said Catscratch over the COMM.

"Go ahead, Colonel," replied Flash.

"There's no enemy inbound at this time," said Catscratch. "Orders?"

Flash looked over to Flint for an idea as how to proceed. Flint shrugged as she was just as baffled as Flash was. "Return to the hangar-bay and prepare for our next jump," ordered Flash.

"Copy that," replied Catscratch. "All fighters, return to the _Cerberus_."

"Acknowledged," said Spyder. As he headed back towards the hangar deck, he looked out his cockpit and saw that the Kilrathi were doing the same thing.

"I hope all of our NAV points go this uneventfully," said Tailgunner.

"Don't get your hopes up, Tommy," replies Heart. "The Bugs won't make any of this trip easy."

Once everyone on both ships was back aboard, they moved towards the NAV point for the jump. Some of the pilots were getting nervous that this was going all too smoothly. They felt the jolt as their respective command ship made the jump. When they emerged from the jump point, both ships were immediately in the thick of a large Nephilim battle fleet. Flash looked at Flint wide-eyed. He hurriedly grabbed the COMM mic and shouted, "ALL pilots launch! Spyder, you and Wyvern, get to your Devastators on the double!"

Over on the _Sibertooth_, General nar Tr'Ktan growled. "This is an ambush!" he shouted. "All Takhar, launch your fighters and kill all our enemies!"

Spyder and Wyvern jumped from their Panthers and scrambled across the flight deck to get to their Devastators. "I think we should've done the pre-flight checks sooner," said Wyvern almost with a grin.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty," said Spyder.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ConFed pilots had gotten out and away and were already engaging the enemy fighters. Catscratch was catching serious crossfire from one of the bug cluster fighters. "This sure does suck!" he barked into his COMM.

"Feel the might of the Kilrathi Takhar!" shouted Deathclaw as he opened up on the cluster with all his guns. Catscratch breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the cluster was destroyed.

"Thanks," said Catscratch to Deathclaw. "I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it, human," replied Deathclaw.

Sieagan the Elder and Sieagan the Younger appeared from nowhere in front of one of the main Nephilim Cruisers and opened fire on its shield generators. The Nephilim of that Cruiser hissed and cursed but could do nothing as its shields were ripped to pieces by the surprise Kilrathi maneuver. Over at the main Battleship, Deathsong and Deathshadow were dodging turret fire and heading for the shield generators. "For the glory of the mighty Kilrathi Empire!" shouted Deathsong as he tore into the shield generators with his guns.

"I'm glad those guys are on our side," said Elf.

"Me, too," said Tailgunner. "I think they like the Bugs a lot less than we do."

"Cut the chatter and keep flying," ordered Heart. "There's still a lot of them left."

"Dralthi Takhar," growled General nar Sienac. "Fall back and guard the _Sibertooth_. Captain nar Hhallas, you and your wingman are cleared to begin your attack run."

"Affirmative," replied Captain nar Hhallas. The two Paktahn hit their afterburners and sped towards the vulnerable Nephilim command ships.

"Delta Wing," began Flash. "Fall back to protect the _Cerberus_."

"Acknowledged," replied Heart. "Okay, Delta Wing. You heard the XO. Let's get back and protect home."

"Fun, fun, fun," said Tailgunner as Delta Wing turned about and headed back.

Roulette sped towards a Corvette with Hellion and Twilight on her wing. Once in range, the three of them open up on it with their guns. After a few seconds, the hull of the Corvette began to explode outwards. Once it was dead, they all spun away to engage other targets. However, before he could fully come to bear on his next target, Twilight was met with heavy fire from a Ray and three Morays. He fired a few shots, but his Panther exploded before he had time to blink. Roulette and Hellion didn't even have time to fully come about to help their friend before it was too late. All they could do was take evasive actions to avoid meeting the same fate.

Captain nar M'gret fired a torpedo on target for the Nephilim Carrier's bridge. However, before he could fully pull away from his attack run, turret fire from the Carrier caught him across the bow and sent him spinning out of control. His Paktahn collided with the hull of the Carrier and exploded. His torpedo hit home and destroyed the bridge of the Carrier moments later.

Spyder and Wyvern were finally ready for launch. The drop crane zoomed over and grabbed Spyder first. Effortlessly, it hoisted him up and carried him towards the drop bay. Meanwhile, seven Mantas had broken through and were heading directly for the _Cerberus_ and the _Sibertooth_. Skate clusters and Devil Rays, meanwhile were doing their best to make the shields of the _Cerberus_ and the _Sibertooth_ as weak as possible. "Delta Wing," said Flash. "If those Mantas are able to deliver their payload, it's really going to suck for us!"

"Roger," said Heart. "Tommy, Jane, get those Mantas pronto!"

General nar Tr'Ktan growled unhappily as the shields of the _Sibertooth_ got lower and lower. "This may be our last battle," he said to General nar Sienac.

"By Sivar, I hope to no," replied General nar Sienac. "We still have many Nephilim left to kill! All Takhar! Kill the Nephilim!"

All the Kilrathi pilots stopped momentarily to give a cheering battle cry. Flint smiled.

Catscratch finished blasting the Devil Ray from the stars and sped through his debris field. "That's got 'em!" he shouted into his COMM.

"Keep at it, Colonel, don't let up!" ordered Flash.

"Right," replied Catscratch.

Spyder was free and clear and zoomed towards a capital ship. The drop crane lowered down and attached to Wyvern's Devastator. The flight deck rocked for a moment as a Manta's torpedo hit the hull. "Forward bay shields down!" shouted a warning voice over the COMM.

"Get me out there!" shouted Wyvern.

Sieagan the Younger uncloaked, shot up a Skate cluster, and then recloaked. Deathclaw growled his approval. "Most impressive, Young Takhar," he said to him.

"My Progeny," said Sieagan the Elder.

Two Skate Clusters and a Ray were hammering Lt. nar Fr'Dkin and Lt. nar S'ila. "This bodes not well," said Lt. nar S'ila.

"I join my Clan!" said Lt. nar Fr'Dkin as his Dralthi exploded.

Lt. nar S'ila closed his eyes as his Dralthi was pounded mercilessly. "The Darkness claims me!" he shouted out over the COMM as his Dralthi exploded.

Hellion ran down a Moray and fired a missile up its exhaust port. However, the pursuit ran him too close to a Corvette and a few Skate clusters. He came about to face the Corvette and was able to get two missiles off, but was destroyed by the Clusters before his missiles impacted harmlessly against the hull of the Corvette.

"We're dropping like flies out here!" shouted Catscratch. "I don't know how much longer we've got!"

A Manta launched its torpedo salvo right towards the _Cerberus_ just before Heart destroyed it. In a million-to-one shot, it came right at the launch bay of the _Cerberus_ just as Wyvern was emerging. It struck Wyvern directly in the bow of his Devastator and he exploded in a great fireball that rocked back through the entire flight deck. Maintenance technicians scrambled to escape the incoming fireball begun by the explosion of Wyvern's payload. Few made it to safety as the explosion rended the flight deck. Delta Wing looked on in horror as several internal explosions blew outward on multiple decks of the _Cerberus_. "My God!" Tailgunner exclaimed as the guns of the _Cerberus_ fell silent and the shields collapsed.

"Delta Wing to all pilots," shouted Heart. "_Cerberus_ disabled. Repeat, _Cerberus_ disabled. Request all ConFed pilots fall back to protect."

"Acknowledged," replied Goblin as he spun about on a dime.

"Roger," said Roulette after taking down the last Corvette.

"Returning," said Catscratch as he broke apart a Cluster.

Spyder said nothing as he made a beeline for his target. A Moray got in his way and he shot it down in moments with his main cannon. "General nar Kilrah," he said. "Can you keep those fighters off me long enough to deliver my payload?"

"I can do better than that, Chakta," replied Deathsong. "My wingmen, protect the Spyder with all your might!"

Deathshadow and Deathclaw growled their acknowledgement to the positive and zoomed ahead of Spyder to clear the road.

Elsewhere, Elder and Younger were swatting away whatever Nephilim fighters they could to keep the _Sibertooth_ from meeting the same fate as the _Cerberus_. The _Sibertooth_ had already taken three serious unshielded hits to the hull and it was beginning to list. One of the hits was dangerously close to the Bridge.

Deathclaw, Deathshadow, and Deathsong eliminated the last of the fighters in Spyder's way and he was easily able to deliver his torpedoes to the bridge and engines of the Nephilim Battleship. Its destruction was the end of the Nephilim Capital ships. The remaining Nephilim fighters were destroyed soon afterwards due to the loss of their Capital ships. At last the area was secure. But it had come at a high price. Six pilots were lost and both the _Cerberus_ and the _Sibertooth_ were in shambles. Deathsong was the first of the Kilrathi back aboard the _Sibertooth_. General nar Sienac was waiting for all the Takhar with a grim scowl on his face. Deathsong approached with Deathshadow and Deathclaw at his side. He could see General nar Sienac's expression and he knew something had gone wrong. "What is the problem?" he asked the General.

"Major General Kragga nar Tr'Ktan has ended," said General nar Sienac.

Meanwhile, Catscratch and Heart managed to dock up in the secondary hangar bay. This bay, too, was in shambles, but at least still maintained atmosphere. Catscratch exited his Vampire and met with the Chief Maintenance Technician to get the details. Heart could see Catscratch's head droop from where he sat in his Panther. Catscratch turned and motioned Heart to exit his Panther. Once Heart had, Catscratch filled him in on what was going on.

"The main hangar deck is mostly gone," he said to Heart. "Almost all the technicians were killed as well."

"God," replied Heart. "Anything else?"

"Most of our replacement ships and a lot of our ordinance are either gone or will be if we can't get salvage teams to them," said Catscratch. "But we can dock the others in here in the meantime. It's just that…it doesn't look good for the _Cerberus_."

The color drained from Heart's face and his stomach felt queasy. "I'll get the others in here and start Delta Wing with the salvage of what ships we can," he said. "You get to the Bridge and see about Flint and the XO."

"Right," said Catscratch. He clasped arms with Heart then moved off towards the lift.

Heart got on the link and spoke, "Heart to all flyers. Proceed with care to the secondary landing bay. Take your time, it's not pretty in here right now."

As the pilots began to file in slowly, Catscratch came out onto the Bridge. It was in shambles. Most of the hardware looked blown out and medical personnel were tending to most of the Bridge crew. He saw Flint sitting in her chair having a nasty gash in her shoulder and forehead looked at. Catscratch looked around for Flash, but didn't see him. Then he looked at Flint. "Where's Jace?" he asked her.

"Flash didn't make it," said Flint with tears in her eyes.

**To be continued...**


	8. Plan of Action

**Plan of Action**

"We have to turn back," said Catscratch.

"Yeah," whined Goblin. "We gotta turn back now!"

"If we don't finish this mission someone else will have to," countered Spyder.

"The Kilrathi won't turn back," said Flint.

"Then let the Kilrathi go forward and die," said Goblin. "We can go home."

"Without the Kilrathi we aren't going anywhere," said Flint.

Her statement stopped everyone dead in their tracks. "What?" asked Roulette.

"The _Cerberus_ is done," said Flint. "She can't go forward, and she can't go back."

"Then what are we to do?" asked Elf.

"We can't continue the mission," said Tailgunner.

"We have no choice!" shouted Flint.

"We do have a choice!" shouted Goblin back at her. "We can send a distress signal and get ConFed to come out here with a rescue team and pick us up!"

"And have every Bug in their own territory know that there's a disabled and vulnerable ConFed ship out here?" asked Spyder. "ConFed won't send a rescue team into that kind of storm."

"He's right," agreed Flint. "We have to go forward with the Kilrathi."

"HOW?" shouted Goblin. "How can we possibly do that? Flint, you said the _Cerberus_ can't go forward and she can't go back."

"She didn't say we'd go forward in the _Cerberus_," said Catscratch.

"She said we had to go forward with the Kilrathi," said Spyder, finishing Catscratch's statement for him. Catscratch just nodded his head in agreement.

Flint put her hands on her hips and let out an exhausted sigh. "We started this mission with two crews," she said finally. "And now, after our first engagement, there is only enough personnel left between both ships for one whole crew. I have already talked with the Kilrathi, and they have agreed, albeit grudgingly, to merge the crews and continue forward on the _Sibertooth_."

"On the _Sibertooth_?" asked Heart.

"This is just fucking wonderful!" shouted Goblin in an exasperated manner. "Man, this is bullshit!"

"Are you finished?" asked Flint of Goblin. "We have a job to do, we're going to do it, and you're going to like it. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Goblin.

"Good," said Flint. "Now that that's settled, I want everyone to get their gear packed and ready to transport over to the _Sibertooth_. Then I want everyone to help get what ships, equipment, and supplies they can transported over as well. Get going people. We have a lot of work to do."

All the pilots saluted and got right to work. Though some were quiet, and some grumbled openly, they all felt the same way. They were not happy about having to ditch the _Cerberus_ and go aboard the _Sibertooth_ with the Kilrathi.

Meanwhile, over on the _Sibertooth_, Deathsong was in closed session with General nar Sienac without Deathshadow and Deathclaw at his side. This must be an important matter thought Deathsong to himself, as he was rarely without his two friends and wingmen. "The Human Chakta will be joining us here on the _Sibertooth_," began General nar Sienac. "Their ship is dead and we cannot go forward without their might."

Deathsong showed a rare display of open displeasure. It was hard enough already to fly with the Humans, now he would be forced to live with them. "Why do you inform me of this alone?" he asked. "Is this information not for the other Takhar to hear?"

"Not at this time," answered General nar Sienac. "I do not enjoy the thought of their presence either. However, we are left with precious little choice. Success in this mission relies as much on the Humans as it does on the Kilrathi."

"How should we proceed?" asked Deathsong.

"As Takhar and Chakta."

"With you as leader?"

"No. The Human, Flint, is of higher rank than I. It is only right that she take command with myself as her second."

"No other Kilrathi will accept her as commander of the _Sibertooth_."

"If they are true Takhar, they must. The Humans are our allies, and they must respect her rank. I will of course need your help to keep the pilot Takhar in line."

"Yes, my liege," said Deathsong. With practiced movements, he stood up before General nar Sienac. Then he put his paws to his chest in a Kilrathi salute. "I take my leave now."

General nar Sienac remained silent and returned Deathsong's salute. Deathsong turned and exited General nar Sienac's office. Deathclaw and Deathshadow were waiting for their wing commander outside the door and moved in behind him when he exited. "We have work to do," Deathsong said to them both.

"The mission is moving forward?" asked Deathshadow.

"It is," replied Deathsong.

"Excellent," said Deathclaw.

"You may retract those words in a few hours," said Deathsong.

"My liege, why?" asked Deathclaw.

Deathsong stopped to face his wingmen. "I break orders telling you this now," he began. "The Humans are coming aboard the _Sibertooth_ so that the mission may continue. The Chakta, Flint, shall command with General nar Sienac remaining as Executive Officer." Deathclaw growled unhappily. Deathshadow remained silent.

"A Human shall command the _Sibertooth_?" Deathclaw questioned angrily. "By Sivar, that is unthinkable!"

"Be silent," Deathsong quietly ordered. "General nar Sienac has his reasons. The Flint outranks him. He acknowledges this fact. That is why he has made this decision. We must respect that decision."

"There is wisdom in the choice," added Deathshadow.

Deathsong put his paw on Deathclaw's shoulder. "Certain acquiescences must be made if we are to triumph over the Nephilim," he said calmly. "The war is over. They are our allies. And we must abide them."

Deathclaw let out an audible sigh, but nodded his head in agreement with his wing commander. "Tell none of the other Takhar what you have been told now," ordered Deathsong.

"Yes, my liege," said Deathclaw.

"I obey," answered Deathshadow. With that the three of them moved off towards their meditation chamber.

**To be continued...**


	9. Together

**Together**

Up on the Bridge of the _Sibertooth_, Flint was acclimating herself to her new surroundings. She knew that if she was going to make this work, she was going to have to rely heavily upon General nar Sienac. Fortunately for everyone, General nar Sienac was being very helpful during the transition. As Flint looked out the main window to watch the transfer of ConFed personnel over to the _Sibertooth_ continue, General nar Sienac moved up to stand beside her. "I have a report," he said to her as he stared out the window with her.

"Let's hear it," said Flint.

"Final preparations are underway as we speak," said General nar Sienac. "The _Sibertooth_ should be able to proceed within three hours."

"Very good," said Flint as she turned to face General nar Sienac. "Your crew should be commended for their efforts under these circumstances."

"They do only their duty," commented General nar Sienac. "Just as you and I do our duty. However, I shall pass on your words to them. They will be pleased to hear that you approve of them."

"Tell me honestly," said Flint. "Do you think we'll pull this off under the circumstances?"

General nar Sienac let off a low growl of contemplation. "Success or failure," he said to her. "It will make little difference."

"Why do you say that?" asked Flint. "I think the difference between success and failure will mean significant things for both our people."

"I say this as what matters most is the fact that we go forward now when hope seems lost," said General nar Sienac. "Such a display of bravery and honor makes us worthy of remembrance."

Flint smiled as she came to understand what General nar Sienac meant. "We save face," she said. "If we are willing to have the courage to press forward even in the face of almost certain death, whether we win or lose doesn't matter so long as we at least try."

"YES!" shouted General nar Sienac. "You understand the Kilrathi way!"

"Yes," said Flint with another smile. "I think perhaps I do."

Below deck, Goblin and Tailgunner were setting up a makeshift Pilot Country. Tailgunner noticed that Goblin was drinking almost as much alcohol as he was putting on the shelves.

"This sucks," said Goblin as he downed another shot.

"Yeah," said Tailgunner. "Where's the Maestro with the good booze when you need him?"

"No, retard," snapped Goblin. "I mean this whole situation. It sucks. We should be going home right now on a ConFed ship, not hitching a ride in this Kitty-Kat Cruiser."

"If it means anything," replied Tailgunner. "I know how you're feeling. I lost two wingmen on my first tour of duty."

"Yeah," said Goblin. "But were those wingmen also your friends? Were they your family? That's what Wyvern and me had. We were like brothers."

"The only pilots that I can say that I've got that kind of rapport with are Elf and Heart," admitted Tailgunner. "And so far, the three of us have always come home."

"Do you think that'll always be the case?" asked Goblin as he downed another shot.

"I sure hope so," said Tailgunner.

The door opened and Sieagan the Younger and Captain nar Eloy walked in. When he saw Goblin and Tailgunner, Captain nar Eloy looked puzzled. "Something bothering you, fluffy?" said Goblin.

Sieagan the Younger growled at Captain nar Eloy being called "fluffy."

"Well spit it out if you have a question," said Goblin.

Captain nar Eloy walked up the makeshift bar and gave it a thorough look. "What is this for?" he asked.

"We're setting up a Pilot Country in here," replied Tailgunner.

"What does that mean?" asked Sieagan the Younger, who had also become interested in what was going on. "What is a 'Pilot Country'?"

"It's a place where we pilots come to kick back and blow off some steam," answered Goblin.

Sieagan the Younger and Captain nar Eloy looked at one another in confusion. "What does this 'kick back and blow off some steam' mean?" asked Captain nar Eloy.

"Y'know," said Goblin. "Unwind after a rough shift of flying and fighting?"

Sieagan the Younger and Captain nar Eloy still looked a tad puzzled. "Dense," said Goblin.

"It's a place to come to where you can rest and relax once you're duty shift is over," said Tailgunner plainly.

Sieagan the Younger and Captain nar Eloy both smiled as they finally understood what the Humans were talking about. "Forgive us," said Sieagan the Younger. "Many of your Human phrases are not known to the Kilrathi."

"Sorry 'bout that," said Tailgunner. "I guess language is a barrier our two people still have to overcome."

"It would appear that way," said Captain nar Eloy. "Though I have doubt that it will remain so for very long."

"Would the two of you care for a drink?" offered Tailgunner.

"That would be noble of you," said Captain nar Eloy.

"Please," said Sieagan the Younger.

Tailgunner opened a bottle of tequila and poured shots for both the Kilrathi and himself. Goblin looked on in mild disgust for a few moments then stormed out.

"Have we offended him in some manner?" asked Sieagan the Younger.

"Don't worry about him," reassured Tailgunner. "He thinks the war between our people is still going on. He'll get over it."

"We desire no conflict with him," said Captain nar Eloy.

"Like I said," said Tailgunner. "Don't worry about him. So come on, let's make a toast and drink up."

"A toast?" asked Captain nar Eloy. "What does this mean?"

"It's a pleasant wish or a happy sentiment that you make before drinking," replied Tailgunner. "Here, let me show you. To new friends!"

With that, Tailgunner raised his shot glass to the two Kilrathi and then tossed back his shot. Sieagan the Younger smiled and let out a low chuckle. "I believe I understand," he said. "I shall try. May our enemies not triumph over us!"

"You got it," said Tailgunner as Sieagan the Younger drank his shot down. "Captain, do you wish to make a toast?"

"I shall do so," said Captain nar Eloy. "May the memories of those no longer here remain with us always."

Tailgunner felt somber for a moment and quickly poured himself and Sieagan the Younger another shot. "I think that's a toast we can all drink to," he said before clinking glasses with the others.

"Why did you just do that?" asked Captain nar Eloy.

"It's another way to express kind sentiments," said Tailgunner.

"It will take some time to become accustomed to your customs," said Captain nar Eloy. With that, the three of them downed their shots to conclude Captain nar Eloy's toast.

Back aboard the _Cerberus_, Spyder and Captain nar Hhallas were working together to prepare a torpedo for remote detonation.

"Colonel Spyder?" asked Captain nar Hhallas.

"Please," responded Spyder. "It's just Spyder. You don't have to call me Colonel."

"But should I not show deference to your higher rank?" asked Captain nar Hhallas.

"No," said Spyder plainly. "Because I don't consider myself above you."

"Why do you feel this way?" asked Captain nar Hhallas.

"I feel that way because we're each other's wingman," said Spyder. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you knew Sword," said Captain nar Hhallas.

"Sword?" asked a confused Spyder. "I don't understand what you mean."

"When we learned of this mission," began Captain nar Hhallas. "He told us that the Human known as Sword killed the Heart of the Tiger."

Spyder thought for a moment. "Oh," he said at last as he figured out what Captain nar Hhallas was talking about. "Rapier. He's known as Rapier. It's a kind of sword."

"I believe I understand," said Captain nar Hhallas. "The translation between our languages is not always precise."

Spyder smiled for a moment, then looked a bit sad. "You want to know if I know him?" he asked his counterpart. "Yes, I know him. What would you like to know?"

"Is he considered one of your great Chakta?" asked Captain nar Hhallas. "He must be if he defeated the Heart of the Tiger in battle."

"Rapier is a good pilot," said Spyder. "And I think it would be best said that he has the makings to be one of our best 'Chakta' as you put it."

"I do not understand your meaning," said Captain nar Hhallas.

"Rapier is a rookie pilot," said Spyder. "It was his first tour of duty."

"How did he defeat the Heart of the Tiger?" asked Captain nar Hhallas with a look of disbelief.

"Honestly?" asked Spyder.

"Please," responded Captain nar Hhallas.

"He let Rapier do it," said Spyder bluntly. "Christopher Blair could have easily killed Rapier and his entire team, but he chose not to."

"I do not understand why he chose to do this," said Captain nar Hhallas.

"I think it was because Blair was able to take control of his own mind long enough to make the decision to not be used any longer by the Nephilim," said Spyder. "However, I really don't know. But I think that's what most of the pilots who were there that day think."

"I find this revelation to be sorrowful," said Captain nar Hhallas.

"Me too," agreed Spyder.

Down in the briefing room, Catscratch and Sieagan the Elder were looking at star charts. "This whole area crawls with bugs," lamented Catscratch.

"I concur," said Sieagan the Elder with a nod of his head.

"Y'know it's too bad we can't cloak the _Sibertooth_ the way you can cloak your Strakha fighter," said Catscratch.

"That is indeed too bad," said Sieagan the Elder. "Have you any other ideas on how to deal with this circumstance?"

"Our best chance would be to try and lure them away from certain key positions," answered Catscratch. "But how to do that."

Sieagan the Elder thought for a few moments. "There might be a way," he said finally. "Though the danger will be high."

"I'm all ears," said Catscratch. "Tell me what you got."

"Why do we not use the _Cerberus_ as a decoy?" said Sieagan the Elder. "We send out a continuous distress call on open communications frequencies that the Nephilim monitor. When they intercept the call, they come here."

"To a deserted ship rigged and ready to explode," added Catscratch. "And when they get close enough, we detonate."

"Yes," said Sieagan the Elder with a nod. "Though the explosion will not kill many of them, it will still cause them chaos."

"I like it," said Catscratch. "I think it will work. We should tell the Captain your plan."

"My thanks to you for your faith in me," said Sieagan the Elder with a bow of his head.

"If you think this is thanks now," began Catscratch. "Just wait until we pull this off. Come on. We have to get to the Bridge."

"Lead and I shall follow," said Sieagan the Elder as the two of them headed off to the Bridge.

Down on the flight deck Roulette, Heart, and Elf were flying in the last of the ConFed fighters. As the canopy of her Panther opened, Elf looked over at Heart. "What a tight fit," she complained.

"We've got no choice," replied Heart.

"Coeur is very correct, Elf," added Roulette. "Without the _Cerberus_, our options become limited and concessions must be made."

"I know," said Elf. "But it still sucks."

"Well," began Heart. "Think of it this way. Once we get underway and get done with what we have to get done, it'll suck less."

"Amen to that," said Roulette. "Now, mes amis, I do not know about you, but I require coffee. Anyone else?"

"I could use a cup," said Heart. "Jane?"

"I think coffee would be great," said Elf. With that the three of them moved off to find coffee.

On the crew deck, Deathsong, Deathshadow, and Deathclaw were seated in a circle staring at one another in contemplative meditation. None of them moved, none of them blinked. To the casual observer they might have looked dead, however that was definitely not the case. After a few more minutes, Deathclaw was the first to move. "I can smell the Humans," he said to his companions. "Even in here."

Deathshadow shook his head to bring his thoughts to the present and then he looked at his friend. "It shall indeed prove difficult," he said before giving off a great yawn. Then the both of them looked at their wing leader. Deathsong remained as he was, seemingly unphased by his wingmen's conversation.

After a few more silent minutes, Deathsong finally moved. Beginning with a shake of his head and a great yawn, he slowly got up from his sitting position. "I do not think that we have anything to worry about from the Humans," he said to join the conversation. "They will perform their duties with much vigor."

"How do you know this?" asked Deathclaw.

"It is simple," said Deathsong. "The more efficient they are at performing their tasks, the faster this mission will end."

"I think," began Deathshadow. "I can speak for us all, that that is something that will not come rapidly enough."

"You may speak for me on that thought," said Deathclaw. All three of them laughed.

"Attention," said the voice of Flint over the COMM. "All pilots to the briefing room at once. Repeat, ALL pilots to the briefing room."

Deathsong looked at his two wingmen. "I wonder what this is about," he said to them.

"We shall discover when we get there," said Deathshadow.

"I do not like this," said Deathclaw. "Something smells wrong."

"That is just the Humans that you smell," said Deathshadow. The three of them laughed again.

"Come," said Deathsong. "We must go and see what the Flint desires of us."

**To be continued...**


End file.
